Fragrances are used in a large number of technical products and household products for concealing undesired intrinsic odors or for olfactory improvement. Floral notes are of great interest here, especially for use in detergents and cleaners. It is important for uses of this type that the fragrances not only have a pleasant odor but also remain chemically stable even over a prolonged period and can be incorporated in a technically easy manner into the corresponding product. The availability of as cost-effective as possible a production process for the fragrances is also desirable.
4-Cyclohexyl-2-methyl-2-butanol, which is also referred to as coranol, is a fragrance with a lily of the valley scent, the use of which as a constituent of scent compositions was described for the first time in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,278. Preparation processes for 4-cyclo-hexyl-2-methyl-2-butanol have been described by Okazawa et al. (Can. J. Chem. 60 (1982), 2180-93) and Ebel et al. (WO 2011/117360).